


Through The Wire

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Feels Like Home [1]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band), The Moffatts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Birthday, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Dildos, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Lube, M/M, Male Slash, Phone Sex, Pining, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac's birthday present from Taylor leads to a world of confusion for Zac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Wire

**October 22, 2015**

Zac made a face as he looked at Taylor who had just dropped by to bring him his birthday present, saying something about how he had a date with Scott that night so he wouldn't be able to bring it to him then and well maybe Zac should have been more afraid of Taylor's gift. Taylor wasn't known to be the best present picker in the world.

"You bought me a dildo?!" he asked half screeching and for once he was glad Isaac was out this morning because he clearly didn't want his eldest brother to know their middle brother had bought him a dildo for his birthday.

Taylor shrugged nonchalantly as he looked at Zac, "A dildo never hurt a straight man," he said before taking a sip of the Starbucks coffee he had arrived with. "And I mean I'm sure there are nights you have to get lonely and Nat's pussy isn't available either because of work reasons or you know her monthly friend."

"That's why they have flesh lights," Zac blushed as he put the dildo back in the bag Taylor had brought it in. "I'm not going to stick a fake dick up my ass."

"It's really not that bad Zachary," Taylor smirked as he locked eyes with Zac. "May even loosen you up because sometimes you can be a right asshole."

Glaring Zac stood from the chair he was sitting in. "Fuck you, you goddamn faggot," he muttered under his breath before he turned to head to his room and put away the dildo, though really he should have just thrown the damn thing away. Maybe he would later tonight because he didn't want to keep something he'd never use.

"I love you too," Taylor called after Zac which only made Zac glare more as he walked away and Zac almost had the mind to raise his hand and flip Taylor off. Almost.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you can't come over tonight?" Zac asked as he whined, holding his cell phone to his ear as he sat on his bed talking to Natalie. "It's my goddamn birthday and I was hoping you'd at least my suck dick. I mean we'd have the whole place to ourselves. Ike's off spending the night with Marit tonight."

Natalie sighed softly at Zac's words, "Trust me Zac, I know how much a birthday blow job would mean to you," she spoke her voice coming out sarcastic which made Zac a bit angry. "But I'm doing roommate interviews tonight and I really can't come over. It's the only time available for some of these people. In fact my first one will be here in a matter of seconds babe."

Zac wanted to roll his eyes when Natalie mentioned doing roommate interviews though he had known for the past two weeks she'd be doing them, she had mentioned them the day after Nikki had confessed she was moving out to go live with her fiance Zayn. But Zac hadn't expected that she'd schedule them for his birthday.

"Whatever," he huffed out in response feeling even more annoyed at Natalie. "Goodbye Nat," he snapped before ending the call on her and throwing his cell phone down on the bed.

Zac knew in the end he was probably overreacting, hell it wasn't like he even liked blow jobs that well from Natalie but it was his birthday and he did want something sexual, especially since he wasn't ready for sex just yet. Heck the thought of having sex with Natalie kind of terrified him though he guessed he chalked it up to being a virgin when he knew Natalie wasn't but she never did seem to complain about his eating out skills or the way he fingered her so hopefully she wouldn't complain when they had sex and he sucked at it.

Heaving a sigh Zac stood from his bed deciding if he was going to be alone on his birthday then he'd at least watch his favorite movie. He'd watch Dirty Dancing and eat a slice of the cheesecake he'd bought himself this afternoon his last class of the day.

It sounded nice at least in retrospect anyway Zac thought as he left his bedroom to go and get himself a slice of cheesecake before putting the movie in.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck, no," Zac hissed out as he sat on his bed halfway through the movie, the movie which was now paused because he had somehow gotten a hard on. A hard on that he was too shy too admit had came from not the lead female but the lead male. It was also something that hadn't happened before because he was straight and there was no way Patrick Swayze as Johnny Castle should have made him hard. This was something that should have happened to Taylor, probably did the numerous times Taylor watched this movie.

This was not something that should have happened to him, Zachary Walker Hanson a hot blooded straight man but as he looked down at the bulge in his jeans he knew it indeed was happening to him and all he had was his hand which really didn't sound that appealing. Not on his birthday anyway.

Though maybe he didn't have to use just his hand or well that's what Zac's brain said anyway as his mind went back to the gift he got this morning from Taylor. He had wanted to get some type of sexual pleasure and he didn't want just his hand so maybe he could use the dildo.

"N..no," Zac sighed as he shook his head not sure what was going on with his body tonight. There was no way he could use that dildo, hell he had never even had a dick inside him so he was sure it would hurt though he was also sure Isaac probably had some lube in his room because it was no secret after almost four months of living with Isaac that he was into anal sex.

Zac sadly had heard the boasting Isaac did to his friends about how tight Marit's ass was or how one day he had hopes of getting a chance to fuck Kate Tucker in the ass. How it'd probably loosen her up since she seemed like such a bitch and that almost wanted to make Zac go off because since Kate was one of Natalie's best friend's he knew she wasn't that bad even if yes, she was a bitch at times.

Shaking his head though Zac came out of his thoughts and before he could stop himself he stood from the bed and made a beeline for Isaac's room where really it took him no time to find the lube because of course Isaac would leave it in the drawer beside his bed.

With lube in hand Zac went back to his room where he shut and locked the door before finding the place where he had put his dildo this morning and after finding it, he slowly undid his jeans stepping out of them before also sliding his boxers down and once he was at least naked from the waist down he sat back down on his bed. His body shivering lightly at how cold his blankets felt against his bare ass, though he didn't think of that for long as he reached for the lube which he opened, applying some to his hands.

After that task was complete though Zac took several deep breaths as he inched his hands closer towards his ass, a nervous feeling building inside of him because he had also never fingered himself before. He could really only hope it was as good as fingering Natalie was though he was sure this was going to hurt at least some anyway.

"Here goes nothing," Zac muttered to himself before finally letting one finger go inside of himself and he made a face slightly at the feeling because it did hurt, god did it fucking hurt and so he kept his finger still for a few seconds before beginning to move it inside of himself slowly. The slow pace it seemed was doing a good job at helping with the pain and Zac was surprised when he heard himself vocally moan out, his hips beginning to move with his finger now.

Letting his eyes fall shut he did his best to conjure up an image, any image in his brain of Natalie naked but that wasn't happening apparently. The only image in his brain that wanted to settle was that of Johnny Castle from Dirty Dancing and as he let the images roll through his mind he soon added a second finger as he began to fuck himself just a bit faster, kind of liking what pain was left now.

"Oh...mmm," Zac sighed as he closed his eyes tighter, biting down on his lip as the images kept coming and the pleasure in him built more. "Need to be fucked so bad," he groaned out as his cock got a bit harder. "Need someone's help getting off though," he mused to himself as his eyes shot open an idea coming to his head as he kept prepping himself for the dildo.

It was probably a bad idea but Zac just wasn't one who could get off to silence. He had always needed a porno playing cause of the sounds or even Natalie's own moans to get off and well since Natalie wasn't here maybe he could just call up someone and have a bit of fun, surely somewhere online had to have a place for people who just wanted a bit of phone sex without the paying of course.

Once he felt that he was hopefully prepped enough Zac slowly slid his fingers out of his ass as he reached for his phone, using his non dirty hands to get it past the lock screen and as he hit the internet app he went to google looking for a site that hopefully existed for people who wanted free phone sex.

Smirking as he saw a website called HotNReady that in the info said it was a place to find people who wanted discreet sexual phone hook ups with people close by, Zac clicked on it, hitting the one for the state of California and then choosing Los Angeles.

As he browsed through the people in a hurry because his cock really did want relief, he couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks when he realized it wasn't the women he was browsing for. No just like everything else that was fucked up about his eighteenth birthday he was searching for men to possibly have phone sex with.

Finally after what felt like forever but probably wasn't Zac spotted one that caught his eye. A guy who used the fake name of Johnny Castle and who was apparently a twenty-year old man who loved dance and a bit of fun along with the promise that he could give whoever called him a really good orgasm over the phone but only if they met his requirements.

Clicking on the guy's profile Zac again blushed because was he really doing this? Was he really checking another guy's profile on a phone sex site just to see if he met the requirements to possibly call them and get off?

Biting his lip as he looked at the requirements this supposed Johnny Castle had he smirked when the top one was that whoever called be a male. A male who was just down for a good time and one who was into as much dirty talk as possible.

Zac figured he could do that so he let his eyes go to the man's number finally, memorizing it as he clicked out of the website and the net in general before dialing the number and calling. A nervous feeling once again building in his stomach because what if this Johnny Castle didn't answer?

Though his fears are put to rest when on the third ring Zac heard a tell tale sound of someone answering. "Hello?" a thick deep voice came from the other side of the line. A voice that somehow alone had the ability to make Zac's dick twitch in response.

"I..is this Johnny Castle?" Zac asked stuttering a bit as he reached for the dildo which he slowly moved down until the tip was resting just between his cheeks.

Zac heard an intake of breath at his question and he was almost afraid that maybe he got the wrong number. "Johnny Castle as your service," the voice replied instead and Zac felt himself ease up slightly. "You calling because you want to have some fun? Hot, dirty, fun."

Moaning without meaning too Zac bit his lip as he pushed the dildo inside of himself, his eyes falling shut. "Dirty, hot, fun is what I'm in need of right now Johnny," he replied and he surprised himself because he sounded honest. He was being honest. He needed dirty, hot, fun. He just wasn't sure why he wanted this from a man right now.

It was after that response that things with Johnny progressed or well they progressed slowly and Zac got the distinct feeling the guy was doing it to tease him. Asking him what he looked like then asking him to describe the room they or well he was in as well as giving him his name and well maybe Zac should have lied on his name but he didn't see any use. It wasn't like he'd ever meet this dude Los Angele was a big city after all so he gave his real name.

"You know," Johnny sighed though Zac swore he could hear a moan come out as well. "You never did tell me about your eyes. I want to look into them as I make love to you," he muttered out and yep there was that moan again. "I'm already touching myself just thinking of being in that ass you described for me. That tight virginal ass of yours."

Zac swallowed hard as he found himself moving the dildo in his ass at a much slower pace, slower than what he really would have liked. "My eyes are brown..I'm kind of not really a fan of them. Just boring old brown."

"Brown isn't boring," Johnny said and again he used that deep tone that Zac found he liked. "Caramel is brown. I bet your eyes are a lovely shade of caramel. Going to call them pretty caramel eyes," he said around a moan. "Fuck just thinking of them made me a bit harder Zachary."

"How do you know Zac is short for Zachary?" Zac asked a bit playfully as he moaned as well when he began to move the dildo a bit faster now because he needed a bit more friction.

Johnny laughed at that and it was a good hearty laugh, a laugh that sent butterflies off in Zac. "Just a guess. Am I wrong love?" he asked and again butterflies grew when Johnny called Zac love.

"N..no," Zac once again stuttered. "It's Zachary," he admitted as he smirked a bit. "I think I kind of would like to hear you mutter it out when you come. Call me Zachary and I'll call you Johnny."

"That sounds like a plan Zachary," Johnny spoke in agreement. "Bet you're already naked huh?" he questioned and as Zac's eyes shut he began to imagine a man in his mind. "Naked and waiting to be fucked by me. Tell me how bad you want my dick Zachary."

Zac moaned out at Johnny's words and he kept moving the dildo, moving his hips with it every so often and doing his best to imagine that it wasn't a fake penis but a real one. A real penis that belonged to Johnny. "Need your dick so bad," he whined out in response, the whine even surprising him because usually he was never this needy when it came to getting his dick sucked. "Want to feel you inside of me Johnny. Want you fucking my ass until I can't walk for two days."

"Is that so now?" Johnny questioned a moan once again coming from the other side of the line. "Want me fucking you so bad you can't walk for two days," he repeated slowly once again teasing. "I think I can do that," he agreed. "I'm already teasing you with my dick now. Rubbing it against your waiting hole. Hearing you moan out below me."

"Shit," Zac hissed out having to move his hand to his cock slightly to pump it because that image just about did him in. "Need you so so fucking bad," he whined again.

"Aren't you a needy little slut?" Johnny asked and Zac blushed because maybe he liked being called a slut. "Also a very tight one too," he moaned out a bit loudly. "So fucking tight around my dick."

Closing his eyes tighter Zac went back to moving the dildo in and out of his ass as both he and Johnny went about dirty talking to each other, ending up in a scenario where Zac was literally being pounded by Johnny until he was whimpering and to be honest Zac really was close to whimpering now each time his dildo went in and out of him.

"So close," Zac finally muttered out. "Close to coming for you Johnny," he spoke as his voice went lower as the familiar build up began.

"Then come for me Zachary," Johnny coaxed him. "Think I'm going to come too. Going to come in your nice little tight ass. You're going to fill my dick for days inside of you. Going to hurt every time you sit down."

At that Zac let out what in his opinion sounded like a pathetic little moan as he came, Johnny's name falling from his lips and somehow in it all he also heard Johnny call him Zachary which he swore he'd remember for a long time. That and the caramel eyes and being called love.

He wasn't gay he just really liked those things about this new experience he had, had tonight.

**October 31, 2015**

Zac eyed Ed as both of them stood in the back of the pizza parlor were they worked. It was a slow night even if it was Halloween and he swore most of the night Ed had been staring at him and it made him blush and also kind of feel good even if he wasn't sure why Ed was staring.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Zac finally questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Ed curiously.

"Doing what?" Ed asked a blush appearing on his cheeks and his cheeks almost resembled his hair color now. "I don't know what you're talking about Zac."

Zac gave Ed a skeptical look as he kept his eyes on the ginger man. "Don't lie to me okay," he smirked slightly. "You keep staring and I'm beginning to think I have something on my face or in my hair or something."

Ed shook his head at Zac's words, "Nothing on you," he said as he shook his head. "I'm just admiring you I guess. You're cute. You and your adorable crooked smile and caramel eyes. They're cute."

Swallowing hard at Ed's words Zac felt his cheeks heat up again, especially knowing Ed had called his eyes caramel because they reminded him of Johnny, the man who he'd had phone sex with on his birthday.

"You have a crush on me?" Zac questioned his voice going a bit soft as he inched closer to Ed, slightly nudging him on the shoulder and he really had no clue where this playful side was coming from. Regardless of using the dildo and phone sex with Johnny he was not gay. He was in a happy relationship with Natalie even if she was still conducting roommate interviews and had little time for him.

Ed nodded his head as he grinned, "Maybe," he said as he nudged Zac back. "Who could blame me though? I mean you're kind of gorgeous."

Licking his lips Zac felt his blush grow. "Umm...do you..maybe after the shift is over want to come to my apartment?" he asked as he watched Ed turn to lock eyes with him. "My brother's out at some Halloween party and it'd be just us."

"Don't you have a girlfriend though?" Ed asked as he raised an eyebrow and Zac hated that he did feel a bit of guilt at the reminder of Natalie.

"I do but I..." Zac sighed not even sure where his thoughts were going. "I just want to experiment I guess and you like me so why not experiment with you?" he asked knowing he was probably playing with fire now. "I'm not gay but I just want to experiment."

Ed went silent at that and for some reason Zac was scared though he wasn't sure why he was scared. So what if Ed said no? It was true he had a girlfriend and he was straight, he really shouldn't be experimenting yet he really wanted too.

"O..okay," Ed nodded his head. "We can experiment."

Smiling at Ed's agreement Zac couldn't help it when he leaned over and kissed the other man's cheek. "You're a god send," he muttered out softly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laying in his bed that night after work Zac looked over at Ed who had dozed off beside him and he chewed on his lip. All they had done for each other was a mutual blow jobs but somewhere deep inside he knew he had liked it and he knew he would want to do it again and that scared him.

It scared him because he was straight and he loved Natalie and why was everything suddenly becoming weird with him?

**November 22, 2015**

Harry frowned to himself as he sat in his bedroom in the apartment he shared with Natalie. It was almost Thanksgiving and so Natalie had suggested throwing a small get together at her house with friends and he had been living with her now for a week so he didn't really know her friends that well but he felt he knew enough and he also didn't want to be around her boyfriend. Couldn't be around him.

"Was wondering where you ran off too," a voice spoke and Harry lifted his head to see Taylor who was Zac's brother. "My brother's kind of an asshole with his gay remarks and shit," he shrugged as he walked to the bed where Harry sat. "I still love him but even I think he needs to tone it down.

Harry laughed at Taylor's words, "He is an asshole but I've had a week to adjust," he admitted as he smiled at the man when he sat down next to him. "Not really why I ran off in here. I mean Zac is but it wasn't his rude comment calling me twinkle toes cause I could dance then making a comment about how twinkle toes fit since I was probably some twink bitch."

"Why is Zac the reason then if it wasn't his comment?" Taylor asked and Harry could tell he sounded genuinely curious.

"B..because I'm pretty sure I had phone sex with Zac a month ago," Harry revealed as he blushed under Taylor's gaze. "And ever since then I haven't stopped thinking about him because he was a filthy fucker and his voice sounded so soothing even with dirty words coming out of it."

"M...my brother had phone sex with a man?" Taylor asked sounding a bit shocked. "Surely you must be wrong."

Harry curled his lip up wishing he was. "I don't think I could forget that Zac's voice," he whispered as he blushed. "Been in my head ever since."

Taylor nodded though Harry could tell he still almost wasn't certain. "I mean I suspected he could be maybe gay and in denial. That's why I bought him a dildo for his birthday but this is kind of still rather shocking," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "And you really have a crush on him?"

"Kind of sort of," Harry blushed as he gave Taylor a sad smile. "Which I guess is pointless because he's so far in Narnia right now."

"He is," Taylor laughed as he reached over and put a hand on Harry's thigh. "Though you know until he comes around, you can always have me."

Blushing more Harry looked from Taylor to his hand and then back at Taylor. "Didn't you arrive with a boyfriend though?"

"Scott isn't really my boyfriend," Taylor spoke as he inched even closer to Harry which made Harry gulp. "He isn't ready for commitment yet and he doesn't care if I fuck around with others until he is ready."

Forcing a smile Harry chewed his lip at Taylor's words though he didn't see himself turning Taylor down. It was an offer that was actually very tempting to him.

**December 11, 2015**

Harry who had just finished his Christmas shopping slowed down as he walked towards the door of a Starbucks and he blinked several times over to make sure he wasn't seeing things but when he realized he wasn't he hated the horrible feeling that began to grow in his stomach.

It was a feeling of jealousy because there in Starbucks was Zac with some ginger haired dude who Harry thought was in the dance class he taught and they were very much flirting and making out occasionally and here Harry was convinced that Zac was very much in the closet. Far in the closet but no it seemed he was at least partly out. Out and very much cheating on Natalie.

"Fuck," Harry whispered as he looked down at the bags in his hands. Bags that contained the gift he wanted to give Zac. A gift that he heard Natalie saying Zac wanted but she had no clue where to look. A gift of a Polaroid camera and some film for the camera.

As he looked down at the bag he sighed, knowing that now he really kind of didn't want to give Zac the gifts and he knew he was being petty, withholding the gift because he was jealous. But well that's just who he was a jealous man even though he had no right to be. Zac was technically still Natalie's and Harry was kind of sort of fucking Taylor but damn it he was still jealous because somewhere deep down he still had that crush on Zac that had developed when Zac had, had phone sex with him.

"Damn his caramel eyes," Harry pouted before turning on his heels and walking away from the Starbucks.


End file.
